


As We Dream By the Fire

by katayla



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katayla/pseuds/katayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn and Rachel talk about the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As We Dream By the Fire

Rachel dumped a bunch of brochures on Finn's bed. She'd gone to Ms. Pillsbury and asked for information on every college that had a singing program.

 

"Finn, we need to talk about college."

 

Finn nodded. Good. He was taking it seriously.

 

"Now, I've thought about jump starting my career right away, but I think I need to broaden myself through college first."

 

Finn nodded again. "Makes sense."

 

Then she shoved all the brochures to the side and sat down next to him. "You could come with me," she said. "We could be a dynamic duo!"

 

Finn didn't answer right away and she frowned. Maybe he _wasn't_ taking it seriously. Or maybe he just didn't care whether or not they went to the same college. She started gathering the brochures back up.

 

"Or not," she said. "I mean, maybe it would be best to forge separate identities."

 

"Whoa, Rachel, hold on." Finn placed his hand over hers. "This kind of came out of nowhere. Give me a minute."

 

"It's not out of nowhere!"

 

Finn smiled at her, that smile that made her instantly relax. "I meant, out of nowhere for _me_. You probably already have your first choice picked out."

 

"Juilliard."

 

"See? I just need a little time to catch up."

 

Rachel took a deep breath. "Okay. Sorry. But Finn? It's coming up quickly and we need to talk about it."

 

"College."

 

"No. Yes. No. Graduation. I know it seems like we'll just be in Glee together forever, but it's going to be different after high school. We're all going to go separate ways."

 

"I thought you'd like that," Finn said. "I know high school hasn't been fun for you."

 

Rachel looked down at her hands. No. It hadn't. Sometimes it was easy to ignore, to focus on her singing and the fact that she just _knew_ she was going to be a star. And sometimes she just wanted one friend. She thought she had Finn, but would he really stay with her? Even through the rest of the school year?

 

"Hey," Finn said. "What's wrong?"

 

He sounded uncertain. Sometimes, she thought they still barely knew each other. He was still the popular kid. She was still the popular target. They were miles apart when it came to understanding certain things. And she wasn't going to wait around on someone who wasn't going to wait around for her. She had her career to focus on, after all.

 

"I just wanted to know what's going to happen to us after graduation," she finally said.

 

"Oh." Finn paused. "I kind of figured you had all of that planned out already."

 

Rachel laughed. "I don't plan out _everything_."

 

"Yeah, you do." Finn reached for her. "Come here."

 

And they stretched out on the bed together. "So. What happens to us next?"

 

"We go to Juilliard," Rachel said. "We star in every production. And, after we graduate, straight to Broadway."

 

"Sounds nice," Finn said. "Do we get married?"

 

"Maybe in ten years," Rachel said. "Right about when people start thinking about losing interest in us."

 

"Any kids?"

 

"Surrogacy," Rachel said. "I thought about adopting, but I think it's my responsibility to pass on my singing talent. And I'll be too busy to have them for myself."

 

"See," Finn said. "I knew you had it all planned out."

 

"Finn?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"Do you think it'll happen like that?"

 

"I hope so."


End file.
